Un'altra vittima
by Bombay
Summary: Il piccolo Omi si sente solo e triste e prende una decisione...


Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono mie ma del rispettivo autore io non ci guadagno nulla!  
  
Buona Lettura  
  
  
  
Un'altra vittima  
  
"Un'altra missione, un'altra vittima" pensò Omi lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul letto, si passò un mano tra i capelli sospirando piano e fissando il soffitto sopra di se, più andava avanti e più la situazione gli pesava…  
  
Si sedette sul letto e guardò l'ora… le 3.30 del mattino.  
  
Si tolse scarpe, maglia e pantaloni lasciando cadere tutto su pavimento e si infilò sotto le coperte. Rimase per molti minuti con gli occhi aperti nell'oscurità… a pensare… a pensare… a pensare…  
  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, tremando come una foglia, rimase in ascolto, ma non avvertì nessun rumore al di fuori del suo respiro, i suoi compagni stavano sicuramente dormendo.  
  
Si rannicchiò nel letto portandosi le coperte sopra la testa, cominciò a singhiozzare sommessamente e poi sempre più disperatamente… non sarebbe venuto nessuno a consolarlo… a nessuno importava di lui e di come si sentiva… continuò a piangere fino a quando, sfinito, non si addormentò  
  
"Omi ti senti bene, sei molto pallido" gli domandò Ken fissandolo intensamente.  
  
"Sono solo un po' stanco" mormorò spostando la sua attenzione sui fiori sul bancone.  
  
"Perché non vai nel tuo appartamento e ti riposi un po', questa sera abbiamo una nuova missione e tu sei fondamentale per la sua riuscita" disse Yoji accendendosi una sigaretta.  
  
"Qui bastiamo noi" aggiunse Aya.  
  
Omi sospirò ed annuì togliendosi il grembiule.  
  
"Non vi sembra un po' giù di morale in questi giorni" domandò Ken, gli altri due annuirono.  
  
Yoji esalò una nuvoletta di fumo "L'ho sentito spesso piangere negli ultimi giorni"  
  
"Forse avrebbe bisogno di una vacanza, non credete?" domandò Ken  
  
"Se è per questo ne avremmo bisogno tutti!"  
  
Aya non seguiva il discorso dei due compagni ma fissava le scale dove era scomparso Omi era preoccupato molto più di quanto dava a vedere.  
  
Omi si sedette alla scrivania ed accese il computer, le parole di Yoji gli rimbombavano nella mente lui serviva alla squadra in quanto era un hacker e non perché era Omi, non lo consideravano come persona, ma solo come membro dei Weiss.  
  
Appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania… "Non ce la faccio più…"  
  
"Omi, posso entrare?" non ottenendo risposta Yoji varcò la soglia dell'appartamento di Omi ed entrò nella camera… sorrise trovandolo addormentato, ma il suo sorriso si spense quando vide le lacrime bagnare le guance del ragazzo.  
  
Lo sollevò e lo adagiò sul letto coprendolo con un plaid.  
  
"Allora?" domandò Ken impaziente  
  
"Si è addormentato davanti al computer, ma…"  
  
"Ma…"  
  
"Stava piangendo nel sonno"  
  
Anche Aya sollevò la testa dal libro che stava leggendo "Speriamo bene per stanotte"  
  
Ken gli si piazzò davanti con le mani sui fianchi "Ma come puoi preoccuparti solo della missione… ad Omi non pensi… è evidente che c'è qualcosa che non va… sei un insensibile"  
  
"Mi preoccupo dell'incolumità di tutti e quattro" ribatté calmo Aya chiudendo il libro.  
  
"Sarebbe opportuno prepararsi, invece" aggiunse alzandosi sotto lo sguardo furioso di Ken "Coraggio, prima si va, prima si torna" disse Yoji scrollando le spalle.  
  
"Alla fine è stato più facile del previsto" commentò Aya dal sedile posteriore della macchina  
  
"Già, e molto lo dobbiamo allo splendido lavoro che ha fatto Omi" aggiunse Yoji guardando nello specchietto retrovisore.  
  
Il ragazzino si era tutto raggomitolato nell'angolo opposto a quello di Aya, la fronte appoggiata al finestrino fissava la città che scorreva al di fuori di esso e sembrava essere assorto nei propri pensieri e che non facesse attenzione a ciò che lo circondava.  
  
"Chi apre il negozio domani?" domandò Ken rompendo il lunghissimo silenzio che si era creato.  
  
"Tocca a te" rispose Aya senza distogliere lo sguardo dal piccolo Omi.  
  
"A già me ne ero dimenticato"  
  
"Si come no? Non ti crede nessuno" rise Yoji.  
  
Ken rise a propria volta grattandosi la testa "Oh , insomma, c'ho provato"  
  
"Non cambierai mai, eh? Guarda che sono le tre del mattino anche per noi" brontolò Yoji  
  
"Okay, Okay! Apro io, ho fatto solo una domanda dopo tutto!" esclamò  
  
"Siamo arrivati!" annunciò Yoji parcheggiando la macchina e spegnendo il motore.  
  
Omi scese dalla macchina "Buona notte a tutti" mormorò avviandosi su per le scale ed entrando nel proprio appartamento.  
  
Omi chiuse la porta e vi scivolò contro sedendosi a terra strinse le ginocchia al petto ed appoggiò la testa alle braccia.  
  
"Un'altra vittima" pensò  
  
Aveva solo diciassette anni ed era un assassino professionista… quello era il suo lavoro… veniva pagato per quello che faceva… come gli altri del resto… uccidere o essere ucciso, questa era la dura legge… la legge del più forte… fiorai di giorno e killer la notte… proprio la vita di un ragazzo di diciassette anni…  
  
Si alzò in piedi lentamente ed uscì dall'appartamento senza fare rumore, salì piano le scale ed uscì sul terrazzo dell'edificio di quattro piani.  
  
Aveva iniziato a piovere, ma non se ne curò ed avanzò fino al parapetto, salì sul muretto e scavalcò la balaustra… guardò giù, la strada dove si affacciava la vetrina del negozio…  
  
Aya sbuffò ed uscì dall'appartamento, aveva dimenticato il soprabito in macchina.  
  
Rimase immobile per qualche istante sul pianerottolo "Da dove arrivava quell'aria fredda" pensò salendo gli scalini che portavano al tetto. Una folata di vento lo investì… la porta per andare su terrazzo era stranamente aperta…  
  
Salì rapidamente gli ultimi gradini, stava per chiudere la porta quando si accorse della piccola figura che si stagliava nell'oscurità, riconoscendo Omi.  
  
Uscì, incurante della pioggia, e con suo grande sgomento si rese conto che Omi era oltre il parapetto…  
  
"Fermo…" ma la voce gli uscì strozzata dalla paura, percorse a grandi passi la distanza che lo separava dal ragazzino… lo afferrò per un braccio…  
  
"MA CHE DIAVOLO VOLEVI FARE?" urlò sollevando Omi per le spalle e portandolo al sicuro  
  
I profondi occhi blu di Omi si riempirono di lacrime e cadde in ginocchio singhiozzando disperatamente…  
  
Dopo un istante di esitazione, Aya gli si inginocchiò accanto e lo abbracciò.  
  
"Shhh, basta piangere, si sistemerà tutto…" mormorò piano "Sei bagno fradicio" sussurrò sollevandolo e rientrando… sulle scale trovò Ken e Yoji.  
  
"Che cos'è successo?" domandò Ken preoccupato.  
  
Aya scosse la testa e scese le scale fino all'appartamento di Omi, portando il ragazzo dritto in camera ed adagiandolo sul letto.  
  
"Togliti quei vestiti bagnati o ti prenderai un malanno"  
  
"Vado a preparare qualcosa di caldo da bere" disse Yoji andando in cucina.  
  
"Ken prendi degli asciugamani per favore"  
  
Omi rimase fermo immobile, la testa reclinata in avanti. Aya si sedette sul letto lo aiutò a spogliarsi e a mettersi il pigiama, poi gli passò un asciugamano tra i capelli…  
  
Yoji tornò con tre tazze di te e si sedette sulla sedia della scrivania.  
  
"Allora vuoi dirci che cosa è successo" domando Ken rivolto ad Omi, ma il ragazzo non rispose allora Aya sussurrò "L'ho trovato sulla terrazza al di là del parapetto"  
  
"Che cosa???" esclamò Yoji  
  
"Non è possibile…" sussurrò Ken guardando il viso di Omi inondato di lacrime.  
  
"Con noi puoi parlare, siamo tuoi amici" lo invitò Yoji ma Omi scosse il capo.  
  
"Da quanto eri là fuori" domandò Aya  
  
"Da un po'"  
  
"Si può sapere che intenzioni avevi? Se Aya non fosse salito… che avresti fatto? Ti saresti buttato giù" domandò Ken arrabbiato.  
  
"Ken… no…" lo rimproverò Yoji scuotendo il capo; "Ecco prendi questa ti scalderà" mormorò, poi, porgendo ad Omi una tazza "E non credere di essere l'unico, che quando è solo, è torturato dai sensi di colpa e dal rimorso o che piange e si sente solo"  
  
Omi alzò lo sguardo e guardò ad uno ad uno i suoi compagni, in fine si coprì gli occhi con le mani e scoppiò in singhiozzi disperati.  
  
Aya gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé "Sfogati… se è di questo che hai bisogno"  
  
A quelle parole i singhiozzi di Omi triplicarono e sembrava non dovessero avere mai fine.  
  
"Quanto a detto Yoji è vero" mormorò Ken fissando la tazza che aveva in mano.  
  
Omi sembrò calmarsi e sollevò il viso verso quello di Aya che annuì "Si, vale anche per me"  
  
Il ragazzo si asciugò le lacrime con la manica del pigiama.  
  
Aya gli porse nuovamente la tazza di te.  
  
"Grazie" sussurrò bevendo a piccoli sorsi  
  
Yoji gli arruffò i capelli ancora umidi "Credo sia meglio andare tutti a dormire"  
  
Omi annuì finendo il te e dando la tazza a Yoji.  
  
"Vuoi che qualcuno rimanga qui con te"  
  
"No, è lo stesso"  
  
"No che non lo è" disse Aya  
  
"Resto io con te" si offrì Ken  
  
"Resterò anch'io" si unì Yoji  
  
Aya scrollò le spalle "Bene, resterò anch'io"  
  
"E' lo stesso davvero non…"  
  
"Oh, dai piantala, fatti un po' in là invece" brontolò Ken sdraiandosi sul letto, mentre Aya si sistemava sulla poltrona e Yoji sulla sedia.  
  
"Grazie" sussurrò Omi addormentandosi subito.  
  
"Ken, svegliati Ken!" lo chiamò Yoji.  
  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi disorientato, poi ricordò: doveva aprire il negozio, fece per alzarsi ma si accorse che Omi era rannicchiato contro di lui.  
  
"Il negozio lo ha aperto Aya ed io lo raggiungo… fa piano quando ti alzi, lascia dormire Omi ancora un po'"  
  
"Che ore sono?" domandò sfregandosi gli occhi  
  
"Quasi le 9.00" disse "Ci vediamo dopo…"  
  
Ken si mosse lentamente ed uscì dal tepore del letto.  
  
Omi dormiva profondamente e sembrava tranquillo, lo coprì meglio e lo lasciò solo per raggiungere gli altri giù in negozio.  
  
La luce filtrava dalle tende tirate, Omi si svegliò stiracchiandosi come un gatto, aprì gli occhi e si guardo intorno, i suoi compagni non c'erano, si girò su un fianco e guardò l'ora: mancavano dieci minuti a mezzogiorno.  
  
Si sedette sul letto di scatto "E' tardissimo" esclamò scendendo dal letto uscì dall'appartamento e scese le scale a precipizio a quell'ora di solito chiudevano il negozio ed infatti Ken, Aya e Yoji stavano sistemando il negozio per il pomeriggio.  
  
"Ben svegliato" lo saluto Ken con un ampio sorriso  
  
"Perché non mi avete svegliato" chiese sedendosi sul bancone.  
  
"Dormivi così bene" disse Ken "Era un peccato svegliarti" aggiunse Yoji facendogli l'occhiolino.  
  
Omi prese una foglia dal bancone e prese a giocarci "Ieri sera… ero così triste… mi sentivo così solo…"  
  
"Omi…" mormorò Ken avvicinandoglisi, imitato poi da Aya e Yoji  
  
"Poi ho cominciato a pensare alla mia vita… non ho costruito nulla in tutti questi anni… ho solo distrutto la vita… di altre persone… ho pensato che se… se…" una lacrima scivolo lenta sulla guancia del ragazzo, seguita da un'altra… e poi un'altra…  
  
"Insomma… non sarebbe importato a nessuno"  
  
"Questo non e vero, Omi, come hai potuto pensare ad una cosa del genere…" disse Aya afferrandolo per le braccia, Omi sollevò lo sguardo ed incrociò quello di Aya e si sorprese di vederlo così preoccupato, poi le labbra di Aya si piegarono in un triste sorriso.  
  
"Omi tu stai a cuore a tutti noi e non per questioni di lavoro, forse non lo dimostriamo ma credimi è così"  
  
"Aya ha ragione, teniamo molto a te!" aggiunse Yoji asciugandogli una lacrima che rotolava giù dalla sua guancia.  
  
"L'avete dimostrato, invece, stanotte e anche adesso… sono io che non me ne sono mai accorto, ma ora lo so." Mormorò asciugandosi gli occhi con il pigiama.  
  
"Ah… quasi dimenticavo…" esclamò Yoji frugando nella tasca del grembiule e tirando fuori due biglietti "Tieni me li ha dati una cliente è arrivato il Luna Park" disse tendendogli i biglietti.  
  
"Ma…"  
  
"Niente ma, va a divertirti e cerca di non pensare a niente ok?" disse Ken  
  
"Si ma i biglietti sono due… chi vuole venire con me"  
  
"Forse è meglio se decidi tu prima che ci scanniamo a vicenda" propose Yoji  
  
"Una bella responsabilità…" mormorò guardandoli ad uno ad uno… "Ambarabà cici cocò, tre civette sul comò, che facevano l'amore, con la figlia del dottore, il dottore si ammalò, ambarabà cici cocò… Aya vieni tu con me?  
  
Il giovane scrollò le spalle "D'accordo"  
  
"Uffa volevo andarci io" protestò Ken  
  
Omi sorrise e scese dal banco di lavoro e si avviò verso le scale nel retro bottega… si fermo e si volto sorridendo.  
  
"Grazie di tutto ragazzi" e corse su per le scale. 


End file.
